We're Home
by cartuneslover17
Summary: Takes place right after Andy leaves Woody and the others with Bonnie. It's basically the toys getting to know their new home and the other toys. Spanish Buzz is in here!


_**I've loved Toy Story since I was a little girl; I still have the first movie, VHS version. I recently saw Toy Story 3, and let me tell you, I cried A LOT. But though Andy is gone, I'm just happy Woody and the gang found a home with Bonnie. **_

**_Home is where the heart is, and trust me, Woody could never have found such a sweeter heart than Bonnie's :)_**

**_This is my first ever TS story, and I plan to work on more. Please comment and review. ;)  
__**

Woody watched silently as Andy's car disappeared in sight. The cowboy kept a brave face as he watched his long-time friend slowly slip from his life, carrying the memories with him always and wherever he would be. Just as Andy had told his mom when she broke down about him leaving home, Woody knew he would always be with him and the other toys no matter how far he was.

Andy's other toys watched as well, mentally saying goodbye to the little boy that has now become a man. Jessie and Buzz looked over at Woody. He still held his gaze, holding the picture of Andy's last play-time with them deep in his mind before he finally said those three words that pained his little plastic heart.

"So long, partner," Woody said softly.

Buzz came over and placed a sympathetic arm around him, keeping a brave face as well. He and Woody exchanged a sad smile. Then suddenly Woody broke into a huge grin as he excitedly began introducing them to Bonnie's toys.

"Oh, hey, Buzz! You got to see Bonnie's toys!" The cowboy said excitedly as he stood up and motioned to Dolly, who strolled over to him.

Bonnie's toys had been silent the whole time Woody watched Andy's care leave; they didn't want to ruin the last moments of seeing Andy for Woody, even the three Peas-in-a-pod kids tried their hardest not to interfere with pestering the new toys with questions about how they escaped Sunnyside as well as what they could do in toy terms.

"Well, how do you do," Dolly greeted as she extended a hand toward the space ranger, "I'm Dolly."

"Buzz Lightyear," the space ranger greeted as he shook her hand, "we come in peace."

"Oh, you just say that line to any toy you've just met, huh, hon?" Dolly laughed.

By now, the other toys have began their introductions to Bonnie's toys. Rex and Trixie conversed after Rex nervously asked if they had video games in the house and Trixie happily obliged by mentioning her username account for game site on the computer; Hamm and Buttercup were well compatible with each other, both being level-headed and down to Earth; the little Peas were being playful around Mr. Potato Head, messing around with his parts, and playing with his mustache.

"Better than the attic, huh?" Woody chuckled lightly to Mr. Potato Head, who was trying to shoo the child-like toys away after making a grab for his mustache.

"What do you think?" The spud-like toy said. "Hey, give me back my ears!" He shouted as he ran down toward the yard as the three child-like Peas laughed while two of them had his ears atop their heads, hopping away playfully in hopes of a chase.

Woody laughed as he watched his friends become well-acquainted with Bonnie's toys.

They had found home.  
_

After Bonnie finished lunch, the toys went back to their frozen state as the little girl picked them all up in her 'spaceship' and flew them up to her room.

"You're going to love it here!" Bonnie said happily before settling each of her toys atop her bed. "There are so many things to do, and lots of games to play!" She picked up Slinky and looked at him adoringly. "Wow, you're even cuter up close! When the time comes for us to choose a dog, I'm definitely going to find one that looks like you! Except no spring and all…"

"Bonnie," her mother called, "sweetie, you ready to go to the mall?"

"You bet!" Bonnie called. She turned back and smiled at her toys. "Be good while I'm gone!" And she ran off.

Woody and Dolly slowly raised themselves from the bed before looking out the window to see the car start and slowly ease out of the driveway before going off.

"Okay, they're gone," Woody called.

The toys emerged from the bed. Woody's friends hopped from the bed and gazed around the room that belonged to Bonnie's.

"Almost like Andy's old room when he was a kid," Rex said as he looked at the wallpaper.

"Bonnie's a girl, moron," Hamm told him with annoyance, "see all the hearts and tea cups and girly stuff around here? Now did Andy ever have his own little plastic kitchen set?"

"Trust me, before that, she would use the actual kitchen," Buttercup told him, "oh, man, she nearly had my tail crisped when she tried to work the stove!"

"If that were me, I'd be fried bacon!" Hamm exclaimed. He and Buttercup laughed as they walked off to explore and talk.

"What are you so smiley about?" Mr. Potato Head asked Slinky, who's little plastic face seemed to be blushing as he had on a embarrassed but impressed grin.

"Am I really that cute?" He asked, his tail wagging.

"Eh, Bonnie's a little a kid," Mr. Potato Head waved it aside, "I mean, look at Rex. When Andy was four, he had him played as Superman!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rex called, seeming offended.

"You'd be better suited for Godzilla than the guy who beats him up, let's leave it at that," the spud-like toy laughed.

"Oh, aren't these just adorable?" Mrs. Potato Head said as she picked up one of the Peas.

"Yeah, for little monsters…" Her husband grumbled.

"Hey, Rex!" Trixie chirped as she led him toward the doorway. "Come with me! There's a Battlestar Galaxy game just waiting to be played in two-player mode!"

"You have that game?" Rex exclaimed. "Cool!" And the two dinosaurs dashed out the door.

Soon as they left, Dolly and Woody led Buzz and Jessie out toward the living room. Now that they would be living with Bonnie, it would be wise they knew their way around the house if any of them were to come alive when the humans were gone.

"And this is where Bonnie usually has us all huddled when she has her little movie nights," Dolly informed as she motioned to the couch that was facing the big-screen.

"Holy Hailey's comet…" Buzz muttered as he looked up at the giant screen television, "I've never seen a television the size of a A113 spaceship."

"The best part is," Dolly smiled as she reached the coffee table and grabbed the remote, "it's all high-def."

And she pressed a button.

The screen turned on and the four toys were nearly blown away as they were greeted by the loud but well-heard sound of the network.

"Yee-haw!" Jessie cried out as she adjusted her hat. "That's some good television!"

"Want a go, cowgirl?" Dolly asked as she handed her the remote.

"You got it!" Jessie laughed before she took it and rapidly began changing channels.

"Right there, Rex!" Trixie shouted as she and the other dinosaur stood atop of the computer desk in front of the screen. The toy triceratops cheered him on as he rapidly pressed buttons left and right. "Oh, get the Easter eggs! You might get a trading card or even a movie clip out of those!"

"This one?" Rex asked as he continued pressing buttons.

"Oh, sweet!" Trixie exclaimed as Rex got his prize. "You got another weapon!"

"Ooooohhh…" The LGMs murmured as they came into the kitchen and looked up toward what was hanging from the ceiling. "The claw…"

The 'claw' was basically a dangling kitchen decoration lamp that seemed upside down, its opening looking claw-like to the little green aliens' eyes.

"Pizza Planet?" Buttercup asked as he and Hamm glanced at them before continued walking on.

"Yeah, except we found them in a Pizza Planet truck," Hamm said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Bullseye?" Woody suddenly asked as he looked around the room.

"Fly away, Beauty!"

Woody turned around to witness Mr. Pricklepants hoisting himself atop of Bullseye and creating a dramatic pose as the horse just idly walked around the room. Being quite the thespian he was, Woody could tell the hedgehog was in another one of his own little plays.

The cowboy barely had time to get out of the way as the three little Peas passed him, one of them with a little plastic nose.

"Give me back my nose, you brats!" The now noseless Mr. Potato Head shouted as he ran after them. Mrs. Potato Head ran after him, trying to calm her husband down for the sake and safety of the little kids.

"They were a handful when we first met," Dolly observed, "I almost thought I needed to put them on leashes."

"Did you ever?" Woody asked curiously.

"No," she said, "I had Totoro watch over them until they were _sort of_ behaved."

"You're like Ms. Mom, aren't you?" Woody laughed.

"Says you, Deputy Dad," she laughed.

Jessie continued flipping channels…until she stopped at one.

"Spanish?" Buzz observed the screen that was showing a few Mexican guys in commercial. "What made you so interested?"

"Oh, well," Jessie began as she slyly grinned at him, "a certain someone showed me how awesome it was." She winked at him.

Though slightly confused, Buzz chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Woody," Slinky began as he walked up to him, "reckon we should let Barbie and the rest we're okay? I mean, now that Lotso's gone, I'm betting there's going to be some changes at Sunnyside, huh?"

Woody pondered the thought. She was still with Ken and the others, no doubt. He knew she must be extremely worried.

"Hey, you're right, Slink," Woody nodded, "I'll have to hitch a ride on Bonnie's backpack next time she goes there."

"Hold on," Dolly began, "you mean…you got rid of Lotso?"

"Unfortunately, no…" Slinky growled, remembering the danger he and his friends had gone through that nearly costs their lives. "He about took off."

"So Sunnyside will go back to the way it was?" Dolly asked hopefully.

"When you got Barbie," Woody chuckled, "it'll seem impossible not to smile." He knew, seeing how Lotso's buddies have suddenly changed after seeing what he has turned them into, especially Big Baby, Woody had no doubt that the next toy to be donate there would have a happy life.

"Especially since she could hold it hours," Slinky added.

"Eh, _que pasa_?" Buzz greeted in a thick Spanish accent as he began dancing around them.

"Is the space guy alright?" Dolly asked as she watched Buzz in confusion.

Woody quickly glanced to Jessie, who held a sly smirk. In her hands was a pencil she picked off the coffee table.

"Jessie, you didn't…"

"He's less serious that way," Jessie laughed as she watched Buzz danced to the beat of the Mexican music from the television.  
_

Night came, and while Bonnie was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, the other toys chatted amongst each other one last time. Chuckles was there, but he spoke little. Woody couldn't blame him; the poor guy still respected Lotso even though the bear had turned heatless and merciless on him. Even though things were never the same between them, that didn't stop Chuckles from becoming so down that Lotso was now gone for good, wherever he was now.

Woody knew it would take time, but now that he and his friends were Bonnie's toys now, they would try to help the clown see a bright side.

"Playing that game was great!" Rex told Trixie.

"Well, glad to know, because tomorrow we're going to try Galaxy of War!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, I can't wait! The suspense is killing me!" Rex exclaimed.

Mrs. Potato Head watched adoringly as her husband tended their three adopted LGMs. She was so thrilled to see her husband finally accept them.

She was eternally grateful.

"I feel like I was brainwashed or something," Buzz muttered as he shook his head, "and why do I feel like my backside has been penetrated too many times?"

Woody regarded the small hole on his best friend's back. As much as he wanted to tell Buzz of his Spanish mode mishap, he found it very entertaining how he would go from serious to completely laid-back and thrilling.

"Beats me," Woody said as he hid his grin.

They all froze as Bonnie came into the room, now wearing her favorite kitty pajamas. Her mom helped her into bed and read her a story. While the story went on, Bonnie cuddled the few toys that she had in bed with her.

Totoro, Dolly, Buzz, Jessie, and, of course, Woody. Bonnie didn't mention to her toys, not wanting any hurt feelings, that Woody has become a favorite besides Dolly. She adored him the minute she found him dangling from the tree back at the daycare. She knew Andy loved Woody very much, and she made a mental promise to love and take care of him and play with him just as Andy had done.

She also made a mental promise to never let any of her toys go, no matter how old she would get.

Though she was much too young to understand the concepts of growing up, she just didn't want to lose her friends.

And these toys were her friends.

And friendships lasted forever.

"And they lived happily ever after," Bonnie's mom said softly before looking to see Bonnie had fallen asleep with her toys held close. Her mother smiled before she reached toward the lamp and turned off the light. "Good night, sweetheart," she whispered before kissing her daughter on the cheek and quietly crept out of the room.

Once she was gone, Woody looked to his friends that Bonnie held close. They were peacefully asleep in her arms. Peering over the bedside, he saw all the other toys laying peacefully on the floor. Rex lay against Mr. Pricklepants, as if he were a soft pillow. Rex and Trixie slept leaning against Bonnie's 'spaceship' Hamm and Buttercup were over at a corner sleeping next to the doorway, in case either of them wanted to have a midnight stroll later. The Potato Heads slept cuddled together with the LGMs, and even the little Peas, around them. Chuckles was over at a corner by himself sleeping peacefully.

Then the cowboy looked up to see the peaceful, slumbering face of Bonnie, whom held him closer than any of the other toys on her bed.

Woody smiled as he began dozing off.

"Thanks, partner," he whispered to her before falling asleep.


End file.
